


With You

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: Toby gets a late night visitor.
Kudos: 2





	With You

It was never quieter in prison than at night. After the hacks made their rounds and everyone else was asleep, and you could just let go and think without always having to be on guard and alert, that was the only time it felt anything remotely like peaceful. Of course, time to think was a double edged sword. Toby had been trying so hard to keep some sort of positive attitude, so he could stay on track and hopefully someday get out of here and back to his children. Again. He was still pissed at Chris for that, but most of the time, especially at night, he just missed him more. He tried to muffle a sniffling noise so his pod mate wouldn’t hear him crying again before he remembered he was in the infirmary. He should probably care more about the fact that someone had tried to kill his roommate, but the truth was the guy was an asshole, and he was just happy to be alone for a while. Alone. He started crying in earnest as that, when he heard a voice coming from the back of the pod. “Aw, come on Tobe, don’t cry.” Whirling around he jumped in surprise at the man now standing behind him. For a long moment they just stared at each other, before Toby let out a low almost keening sound and launched himself into his arms. “Chriiiiiiissss,” he cried, If this isn’t real don’t tell me I don’t want to know.” Chris gave a slight watery chuckle at that. “I swear Toby, it’s real. I’m here.” Then he tried to tighten his embrace even though if they were any closer they’d be inside each other’s skin. “How?”Asked Toby. “Well,”Chris said, “it took a while for me to convince them that I could be trusted enough to come down here for this and not do anything Really stupid.” They looked at each other and both laughed. “Now That I believe,”Toby said. Then The smile slowly slid from his face. “Chris, you Fucking Asshole. I don’t know knew whether to kick or kiss you.” “Well, with us it was always both.” Toby huffed a little at that. “True” he said.  
“You left me,” Toby said with anguished eyes. “Yeah, well so did you!” Chris yelled, “I Had to! I had to get back to my kids! They needed me. You’re the one helped convince me of that in the first place remember?!! Or maybe you never believed that I was really worthy of them and it was just another part of Operation Toby.” “NO! Your more worthy than any one I know. I know I fucked up but, you were gone.” “You knew I would be! Hell, I got you off of death row! I was the only reason you were alive to screw me back over in the first place!” “Fuck you! I know that!!! I’m was grateful for that. But then it sucked. Being alive Sucked so much because it didn’t mean ANYTHING without someone to share it with and the ONLY one I ever really wanted to share my life with was you!” “Fuck Toby, It was killing me anyway.” “Chris, why didn’t you tell me, talk to me when I’d see you?!” Because I didn’t want to feel that way! I wanted to be the man you thought I was and be unselfishly happy for you! But I ain’t. You see you’re the only one who ever made me feel like somebody worth anything. if I told you you’d see me as weak and I’d see pity in your eyes, and I’d go back to being nobody. I couldn’t take ever going back to being nothing. Especially to you. ” “Chris,” Toby began, reaching out his arm ,but Chris took a step back. “Besides it wasn’t like you could do anything anyway.” I’d only see you once a week, and soon that would stop as well. You wouldn’t have kept coming forever Toby, even if you wanted to believe that, and nobody wants to be forgotten! Especially when you had already fallen in love with someone else.” “In Love?” Toby said, “with who?” “The kids teacher, I heard it in your voice Toby even if you didn’t know it yourself yet. You were almost gone.” “Bullshit Chris, yes I dated Marion” yes I enjoyed her company I even had sex with her Hoping I could go back to being that person. The one I was before prison. Guess what?? Didn’t work, I’ve changed too much. So Marion and I decided to just be friends. Because I was already in love with a Jackass, who’s to stubborn to talk to me about these things!! So what was it Chris? Was Marion the reason you took me away from my children?! Because I slept with someone else? What was this your new version of payback because she wasn’t close enough to kill?!” “NO Toby, it was that I was losing you, and I couldn’t. I was dying without you sharing my life, without being able to see you every day, and talk to you, being with you at night, or even just sitting behind your during tv time and being able to reach forward and whisper in your ear, your head getting all flushed at the sound of my voice. I miss sharing my life with you. And I was never getting out of here, so my only other option was getting you back in here. I was out of my mind, I wasn’t thinking. You know I never think things through.” “Don’t you dare be self deprecating. It’s not cute right now!” Then his voice wavered again, “so if you wanted to be with me so badly, why did you leave me?!?!” “Because you didn’t want me. And the only thing worse than never seeing you again was seeing you every day and never being able to be with you. Because I couldn’t stand to see the love once in your eyes die, turn to hatred. I wanted to hurt you as Much as you were hurting me. You said I was death, and at that moment, I wanted to be. I knew it was stupid as soon as I did it. But it was too late I couldn’t take it back.” “ Chris, I was Furious with you. You ripped me away from my kids again!! I wanted to hate you!!! But I couldn’t. Not really. I was even angrier at myself because you were right I would have forgiven you eventually and I didn’t want to.” “And now I’M stuck here alone. How the Hell is that fair you Fuck!” “ it’s not Toby. I’m so sorry, but you’re never going to be completely alone. That’s what I was doing, I was fighting to be able to hang around here to be able to check on you, where you can still feel me. To not let you be All alone. I can’t be here every day like I want to be, but I can be around.” “And God I wish that didn’t hurt me so much, because that’s all I had to offer you as well when I was out. “ How is that supposed to be enough for me when it wasn’t for you? I mean I’m not getting my kids back after this, and even if I did they hate me for abandoning them again. I hurt all over, and I miss you. I want to come home Chris, and no matter how much I tried to fight it, your heart is my home. Let me come be with you.” “No. It’s not your time yet Toby, your kids still love you. And they still need you more than you know. Trust me on this. I have it on Very good authority. Ps, tell Bob he says hi.” “You talked to God?!,” Toby laughed. “Well yeah, I told you I was fighting for this, had to go to the top didn’t I?!” “Chris, will we ever see each other again?!” “Oh you can count on it. Maybe you should restart your counseling sessions with Sister Pete, because you’re going to be stuck with me for eternity.” Laughing out loud, Toby looked up with loving trustful eyes, “Eternity sounds perfect to me Chris, wish we could start right now.” “We sort of can, I have permission to stay and hold you tonight.” “Just hold me, huh?” Toby smirked at that.” “Well,” Chris leered, backing Toby towards the bed, and swooping in for a kiss. “Maybe not Just!” “Chrisssss,” Toby moaned. And somewhere in the darkness the residents of Em City thought they heard heard a familiar sound and smiled. The End


End file.
